Rozkosz
by Lampira7
Summary: Na podstawie życzenia z forum snarry. Harry i Severus nawzajem się pożądają, ale żaden z nich nie potrafi się do tego przyznać. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy muszą zagrać w pewną grę.


**Tytuł:** Rozkosz  
**Autor:** Lampira  
**Beta:** sandwich  
_(zrobiłam co mogłam, ocenę pozostawiam Wam — san)_  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Rating**: 18+  
**Uwagi:** Historia ta powstała na życzenie Kasiom — mam nadzieję, że chociaż w minimalnym stopniu Ci się spodoba. Kanon uciekł z krzykiem, gdy dowiedział się, że ja piszę tę miniaturę_._

Harry Potter sprzątał jeden z pokoi na Grimmauld Place 12, ponieważ pani Weasley stwierdziła, że już nie wytrzyma panującego tam bałaganu. Mimo że większość członków Zakonu nie przebywała w głównej siedzibie, nie oznaczało to, że pozostałe osoby mogą żyć w brudzie — w szczególności miała na myśli dzieci. Niepokoiło ją również, że w budynku mogą być ukryte czarnomagiczne przedmioty, dlatego zagoniła wszystkich do sprzątania. Młodzież czyściła pokoje, w których była najmniejsza możliwość znalezienia niebezpiecznych artefaktów. Jednakże gdyby natknęli się na coś podejrzanego, nakazała im tego nie ruszać, tylko od razu zwrócić się do kogoś starszego. W posiadłości było wiele pomieszczeń, więc każdy miał co robić.

Harry'emu przydzielono pokój, w którym goszczono co ważniejszych gości rodziny Black. Nie zarósł brudem jak inne, ale na licznych półkach stało wiele bibelotów, które trzeba było przenieść, by wytrzeć powierzchnie, i umieścić je tam z powrotem już odkurzone — zadanie pracochłonne i monotonne, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Dzięki temu zajął umysł czymś innym.

Od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł przestać myśleć o Snapie. Głos profesora przyprawiał go o ciarki na całym ciele. Zastanawiał się, jakby brzmiał, gdyby z tych wąskich ust, które zazwyczaj były skrzywione, nie wychodziły szyderstwa, tylko wyuzdane słowa.

Na zajęciach patrzył jak długie, smukłe palce kroją kolejne składniki i wyobrażał sobie, że wędrują one po jego ciele. Spoglądał na twarz naznaczoną zmarszczkami, świadczącymi o przeżyciach, i myślał, że obróci się w popiół pod niezgłębionym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.  
Drżał niekontrolowanie, gdy Snape stawał za nim i pochylał się, by skrytykować jego eliksir. Ciało przy ciele, gorący oddech owiewający mu szyję, czarne kosmyki muskające policzek. A gdy miał szczęście, profesor przyciskał się do niego mocniej, aż ich biodra stanowiły jedność, i wargami dotykał jego ucha.

Po każdym takim incydencie Harry wymykał się szybko z klasy, by zamknąć w łazience. Z drżącym jękiem wsuwał dłoń w bieliznę, wyobrażając sobie, że to Snape go dotyka. Jego orgazm był szybki i obezwładniający, podszyty wstydem, że wyobraża sobie w takich chwilach właśnie Snape'a. Z czasem jednak pogodził się ze swoją fascynacją mistrzem eliksirów. Zaczął obserwować go uważniej i w pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie, że to coś więcej. Zakochał się w Severusie Snapie. W jego czarnym humorze, ostrych i inteligentnych komentarzach, w tym jak dążył do celu, nie zważając na przeszkody. Jednak nie odważył się podejść do niego i wyznać swoich uczuć. Bał się ośmieszenia. Był przecież zaledwie siedemnastolatkiem, wciąż pakującym się w kłopoty, z których musiał go ratować nie kto inny jak Snape. Nie, nie był najlepszym wyborem na kochanka dla dojrzałego i inteligentnego mężczyzny, dlatego jedynie obserwował go z daleka. I od pewnego czasu miał wrażenie, że Snape odkrył jego fascynację — wciąż pojawiał się u jego boku.

Na każdych zajęciach podchodził do niego, pokazując mu właściwy chwyt na nożu, czy chochli. Nikt nie uznał tego za dziwne. Hermiona nawet powtarzała, że chce go nauczyć poprawnej sztuki warzenia, ale on nie by aż tak naiwny. Na korytarzach, gdy tylko się odwracał, widział Snape'a. Na posiłkach czuł na sobie jego wzrok, a gdy jakimś cudem znaleźli się sami, ten rzucał dwuznaczne uwagi. Zastawiał się, czy Snape robi to wszystko, by go dręczyć, czy może chciał, aby dał sobie spokój z fascynacją nim. Rozumiał, że dla Snape'a jego zainteresowanie mogło być krępujące.

Wzdychając, ustawił na przyciągniętym stoliku krzesło i wszedł na chwiejną konstrukcję. Jednak wciąż nie dosięgał najwyższej półki. Czasami przeklinał Dursleyów i swój niski wzrost — wynik znikomych ilości pokarmu, jaki u nich otrzymywał.

Stanął na czubkach palców i opierając jedną rękę o ścianę, by zachować równowagę, wyciągnął drugą. Nie widział powierzchni, ale mógł przynajmniej wytrzeć znajdujący się na niej kurz. Stare krzesło trzeszczało pod nim, gdy balansował na jego krawędzi.

— Potter… — Słysząc ten chłodny, ale melodyjny głos, zadrżał i stracił równowagę. Przed upadkiem powstrzymał go silny chwyt w pasie. — Co ty wyprawiasz, głupcze? — Harry nie potrafił spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Czuł jego dłonie na swoim ciele i oblał się palącym rumieńcem. — Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś spadł — krawędź koszulki Harry'ego uniosła się — i potłukł tyłek. — Palce pogładziły odsłoniętą skórę. Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem, a gdy jeden z palców zakradł się pod gumkę jego bielizny, podskoczył. Krzesło usunęło mu się spod nóg. Ręką uderzył jakieś pudło znajdujące się na półce i zrzucił je na ziemię. Na niego i Snape'a posypał się srebrny pył. Harry zamachał rękami i instynktownie zamknął oczy. Po chwili, zdziwiony, że nie upadł na podłogę, uniósł powieki. Był w ramionach Snape'a, który przyglądał się otaczającej ich srebrzystej bańce. Jej kopuła zajmowała niemal całe pomieszczenie: czubek sięgał sufitu, a krawędzie jakby przenikały przez podłogę.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Harry, obserwując jak przejrzysta powierzchnia wiruje, zmieniając delikatnie odcienie.

— Nie wiem, ale mam zamiar się dowiedzieć — powiedział ostro Snape, spoglądając na niego. — Możesz już stanąć na nogi?

— Eeee… — Harry zorientował się, że w niewyjaśniony sposób, jego ręce oplotły szyję Snape'a. — Tak — odpowiedział po chwili. Niechętnie zabrał ręce i stanął o własnych siłach.

— Miałeś nie dotykać żadnych podejrzanych przedmiotów. — Snape podszedł do bańki i rzucił kilka zaklęć. Wszystkie przeszły na wylot.

— Niczego nie dotykałem. — Harry skrzyżował w obronie ręce na piersi.

— A to co strąciłeś? — Wziął jedną z książek i rzucił. Przeszła przez błonę bez żadnych problemów.

— Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś mnie nie…

— Tak, Potter? — Snape uniósł jedną brew.

— ...gdybyś mnie nie dotknął — wymruczał zakłopotany.

— Gdybym cię nie przytrzymał, to byś tego nie strącił?

— Nie, tak… to znaczy… Nieważne — jęknął. — Co to właściwie jest? — Podszedł do mężczyzny, zachowując odpowiedni dystans.

— Wydaje się pewnego rodzaju barierą, ale — Snape rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, lecz i tym razem przeszło na wylot — wszystkie czary są przez nią pochłaniane albo ją przenikają. Tak samo z rzeczami nieożywionymi.

— A co z żywymi? — Nie zastanawiając się, Harry wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął bańki, jednak jego ręka napotkała przeszkodę. Nie ustąpiła nawet wtedy, gdy na nią nacisnął.

— Potter! — Snape chwycił go za ramię i szarpnął do tyłu. — Co ty wyprawiasz, głupcze?! To mogło cię zranić, a nawet zabić.

— Ale nie zabiło.

Snape chwycił go za brodę, zmuszając, by uniósł głowę.

— Szanuj swoje życie i na przyszłość bądź ostrożniejszy. — Pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. — Niektórzy chcieliby, żebyś został w jednym kawałku. — Zniżył głowę; ich usta znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie.

— Ja… — Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy otworzył usta, te niemal otarły się o wargi mężczyzny. By uniknąć pocałunku i ośmieszenia, cofnął się, trącając nogą wcześniej zrzucony przedmiot. Snape uklęknął przy pudełku, które przy bliższych oględzinach okazał się grą planszową. Musiała się otworzyć, gdy spadła z półki.

— „Rozkosz"? — Harry przeczytał tytuł gry, siadając na podłodze. Snape rzucił na nią kilka zaklęć, ale żadne z nich nie wykazało, że jest czarnomagiczna. — Jest niebezpieczna?

— Nic na to nie wskazuje — odpowiedział.

— Ach. To w porządku. — Harry uniósł pudełko i zajrzał do środka. Dostrzegłszy spojrzenie mężczyzny, wyjaśnił. — Powiedziałeś że jest bezpieczna. Chcę tylko sprawdzić, skąd ta bańka. Chyba że masz inny pomysł.

— Nie. Wygląda na to, że bariera ma taką samą sygnaturę magiczną co gra i nie wyczuwam żadnych szkodliwych uroków. Mimo to bądź ostrożny. Zbadam jeszcze raz kopułę.

Krzywiąc się, wstał. Gdy odchodził, jego szata musnęła policzek Harry'ego, który zadrżał niekontrolowanie. Na szczęście Snape tego nie dostrzegł, a przynajmniej nie skomentował.  
Harry jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował, jak rzuca najróżniejsze czary, po czym sięgnął po instrukcję załączoną do gry. Szybko prześledził zasady i przełknął głośno, gdy zrozumiał, w jakie wpadli tarapaty.

— Ech — chrząknął — Snape, chyba znalazłem… sposób, jak się stąd wydostać.

— Więc słucham. — Snape odwrócił się do Pottera, gdy ten nie udzielił odpowiedzi.

— Ta gra nazywa się „Rozkosz".

— Mam tego świadomość. Nie jestem aż tak stary, by zapomnieć co przed chwilą usłyszałem i zobaczyłem.

— Tak. Nie miałem… to znaczy… nie jest pan stary.

— Do rzeczy.

— Tak, już. — Odetchnął głęboko. — To czarodziejska gra. Bańka — machnął dłonią wskazując na nią — ma zapewnić graczom prywatność. Mogą grać tylko dwie osoby. Gdy otwierają pudełko, otacza ich srebrny pył, który bada ich magię i tworzy barierę. Uczestnicy mogą widzieć wszystko co się poza nią znajduje, ale osoby po drugiej stronie widzą jedynie czarną powierzchnię. Może przez nią przeniknąć wszystko oprócz żywych istot.

— To bardzo ciekawe, co mówisz, ale jak sprawić, żeby zniknęła?

— Hmmm... — Snape uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył, że Harry się rumieni i kręci w miejscu. — Trzeba zagrać i dokończyć grę. Przy pierwszym rzucie wskazujemy różdżką na kostki, by poznały naszą magię. Później gra sama troszczy się o rzucanie kostkami i przesuwanie pionków. Musimy jedynie wykonywać polecenia, które nam przypadły. Pył będzie sprawdzał, czy je wykonujemy i nie oszukujemy.

— Zatem mamy przed sobą grę w rodzaju „Prawda lub wyzwanie", czy może tytuł jest dosłowny?

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się lekko. Wprawdzie na moment, ale można było to uznać za uśmiech. Drań. Wiedział, jakiego rodzaju jest gra, ale chciał to usłyszeć z jego ust.

— To gra erotyczna — powiedział stanowczo, patrząc Snape'owi w oczy.

— Zaczniesz?

Pytanie zaskoczyło go.

— Słucham? — spytał zdezorientowany.

— Twój wybór. Pierwszy rzucisz kostkę i rozpoczniesz grę lub nic nie zrobisz i pozwolisz mi zniszczyć barierę. Teraz magia nie jest zbyt silna i będę mógł ją rozproszyć, ale kiedy gra się rozpocznie — jego głos stał się cichszy, bardziej mroczny i sugestywny — będzie musiała zostać ukończona.

Oznaczało to, że będą musieli zrobić wszystko, co gra im rozkaże. Niezależnie od tego czy będzie im się to podobało, czy nie. Według instrukcji była ona przeznaczona dla małżeństw i kochanków, więc nie miała za zadanie upokorzyć. Nie zrobi im krzywdy, ale to była zabawa dla ludzi, którzy sobie ufają. Seks, dotyk i słowa w nieodpowiednich rękach mogą przysporzyć więcej szkód niż pożytku. Harry był pewien, że gdyby Snape zechciał, mógłby złamać jego ciało oraz ducha, ale z drugiej strony mogła to być dla niego jedyna okazja na bliskość z nim. By zakosztować jego ust, dotyku i… — opuścił wzrok na krocze mężczyzny. Oblizał łakomie wargi, nieświadomy tego, jak erotycznie wyglądał.

Nie patrząc, nakierował różdżkę na kostki i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Uderzyły o planszę z głuchym odgłosem. Pionek w kształcie znicza przesunął się na piąte pole, które zamigotało i ujawniło ukryty napis. Usłyszeli męski, głęboki głos.

_Powiedz, czego nie znosisz, a co uwielbiasz w swoim partnerze._

Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Ma to powiedzieć, ujawnić swoje myśli? Sądził, że gra będzie się skupiała bardziej na aspekcie fizycznym niż duchowym.

— Potter. — Harry uniósł wzrok. — Rzuciłeś kostkami. Podjąłeś decyzję. Zachowaj się jak Gryfon i powiedz czego nie znosisz w swoim wrednym mistrzu eliksirów.

— Nie znoszę tego jak niesprawiedliwie traktujesz uczniów. Tego jak faworyzujesz Ślizgonów i pozwalasz im robić co chcą, dopóki nikt nie udowodni im winy. Nie podoba mi się to, że czerpiesz radość z tego, że inni się ciebie boją. Nienawidzę, jak trzymasz się swoich uprzedzeń. Że nie potrafisz się przyznać do błędu, że nie słuchasz opinii innych. Twój upór i duma mnie rozwścieczają, a jednocześnie sprawiają, że cię podziwiam. Cenię cię za to, że dążysz do swoich celów i trzymasz się swoich przekonań. Podziwiam twój analityczny umysł. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak twoje palce przebiegają sprawnie po składnikach i jak uśmiechasz się z wyższością.

— To było… pouczające. — Głos Snape'a otarł się o jego skórę niczym jedwab.

— Twoja kolej. — Harry odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w planszę.

Severus uniósł różdżkę i kostki potoczyły się po planszy. Pionek w kształcie kociołka przesunął się i zatrzymał cztery pola dalej od znicza.

_Zadaj trzy pytania. Jedno może pozostać bez odpowiedzi._

— Jak uciekł Black?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Tylko tyle? Spodziewał się… Sam nie wiedział czego, ale chyba czegoś bardziej twórczego. Jednak Snape był uprzedzony do jego taty i chrzestnego, i mogła to być pułapka. Znowuż kolejne pytanie może być już bardziej prywatne. Odpowiedź na to, nie będzie miała żadnych konsekwencji i nic Snape'owi nie da. Łapa był w Zakonie pod ochroną Dumbledore'a, który pracował nad jego uniewinnieniem. Tak, odpowie na to pytanie.

— Za zgodą dyrektora użyliśmy z Hermioną jej zmieniacza czasu. Uwolniliśmy Syriusza z celi i odesłaliśmy go z Hogwartu na Hardodziobie.

— Na Hardodziobie?

— Na hipogryfie Hagrida. Mieszka teraz na strychu.

— Ten wielkolud i jego umiłowanie do niebezpiecznych stworzeń — prychnął Snape. — Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie powinieneś postępować tak głupio.

— A co miałem zrobić? Ministerstwo chciało zabić Syriusza, a ty nie chciałeś mnie wcześniej słuchać. Byłeś zaślepiony swoimi uprzedzeniami i goryczą. Uznałeś, że Łapa jest winny i nie chciałeś nawet słuchać że ktoś inny mógł zdradzić moich rodziców! Nie mów więc, że głupio postapiłem, bo to była jedyna możliwość, by uratować mego ojca chrzestnego! — podniósł głos, nie panując nad emocjami.

— Jak ma na imię osoba, której pożądasz?

Harry otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. To właśnie było w stylu Snape'a. Zmienić nagle temat, szokując rozmówcę, i sprawić, by udzielił informacji, której nigdy by nie dał w innych okolicznościach. Jednak Harry już go rozgryzł. Nie potrafił jeszcze walczyć z nim na słowa, ale mógł się uchronić od niektórych zagrywek. Na jego korzyść działało też to, że pytanie było bezpośrednie.

— Odmawiam odpowiedzi — powiedział cicho.

— Akceptuję. — Snape opuścił głowę, by włosy zakryły mu oczy, które zabłysły na chwilę przebiegle. — Czy jesteś prawiczkiem?

— Co to za pytanie?! — Harry poderwał się na nogi. To było… Och, Merlinie. Musi udzielić odpowiedzi. — Tak — wyznał po chwili wahania.

— Dobrze. — Snape brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, co to może oznaczać. Słysząc toczące się kostki, odwrócił się, by śledzić wzrokiem pionek.

_Co cię najbardziej pociąga w twoim kochanku?_

— Nie mam kochanka, więc nie muszę odpowiadać.

— Nie sądzę. Gra uznała, że jesteśmy kochankami. Powiedz, co cię we mnie pociąga. — Po każdym słowie robił mały krok i gdy skończył mówić, stali naprawdę blisko siebie. Harry mógł dostrzec w jego tęczówkach maleńkie brązowe plamki. Przygryzając wargę, odpowiedział:

— Twój głos.

— Mój głos? — spytał łagodnie Snape.

— Jego brzmienie. To jak go modulujesz, że może jednocześnie ranić i podniecać. Jest twoim największym atutem i potrafisz się nim posługiwać po mistrzowsku.

— Biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo się na nim skupiasz, powinieneś wykonywać swoje eliksiry przynajmniej na poziomie średnim.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry. — Skupiam się na jego brzmieniu, a nie na wypowiadanych słowach.

— W takim razie muszę przyzwyczaić cię do odmiennego brzmienia, gdy karcę, wyjaśniam skład mikstur, chwalę oraz gdy podniecam — powtórzył ostatnie słowa Harry'ego. Dobrze usłyszał? Czy Snape miał na myśli właśnie to, czy z niego kpił? To było bardzo obiecujące. Nawet jeśli Snape go nie dotknie, to wystarczy jego głos, by doszedł.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu kolejne zadanie.

_Kiedy po raz pierwszy uznałeś, że twój kochanek jest atrakcyjny?_

Harry skulił się wewnętrznie. Domyślał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Snape stwierdzi, że nigdy nie interesował się małolatami i nie ma zamiaru zawracać sobie nim głowy. Ale i tym razem go zaskoczył.

— Na twoim trzecim roku. — Że co? — Kiedy stanąłeś przede mną we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. — Mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego. — Doceniam upór i nieokiełznaną moc. — Nagle czarne oczy skupiły się na nim. — Nie mogę też zaprzeczyć, że podziwiam twoją prezencję na miotle, jednak otwarte usta jak u ryby nie są atrakcyjne — skrzywił się.

Harry zamknął gwałtownie buzię. Zdobyte informacje spowodowały burzę w jego umyśle. To było obiecujące, czy Snape tylko się nim bawi.

_Rozczesz włosy kochankowi._

Harry spojrzał na włosy Snape'a. Nie zauważył grymasu niezadowolenia.

— Jeśli się brzydzisz…

— Nie! — zaprotestował gwałtownie.

Często słyszał, że włosy opiekuna Slytherinu są tłuste, ale sam tak nie uważał. Obserwując go przez ostatni rok, zauważył, że im więcej czasu mężczyzna spędza w klasie lub nad swoimi eliksirami tym jego włosy są tłuściejsze, ale kiedy miał mniej zajęć, wydawały się być w porządku. Nie żeby idealizował Snape'a, widział, że nie jest przystojny. Miał krzywe zęby, poplamione od krojenia składników dłonie, długi nos, ale to wszystko składało się na Snape'a, w którym się zakochał. Nie brzydziłby się dotknąć jego włosów, nawet gdyby były brudne.

— Zrobię to, ale nie mamy nic do czesania.

— Gra nam to zapewniła. — Severus wskazał na planszę, gdzie pojawiła się duża szczotka.

Harry podniósł ją i zaczął się rozglądać. Jego wzrok skupił się na krześle, na którym jeszcze nie tak dawno stał.

— Mógłbyś na nim usiąść?

Snape bez słowa zajął wskazany mebel. Harry był trochę zdziwiony jego spokojem. Tak myślał, dopóki nie podszedł bliżej i nie zauważył, że zwrócony jest w kierunku drzwi i trzyma w dłoni różdżkę. Nawet teraz był czujny, jakby coś im nieustanie zagrażało. W pewien sposób to rozumiał. Zachowywał się podobnie, będąc u Dursleyów. Wiedząc, że wuj jest w domu, był wyczulony na każdy ruch.

Stanął za plecami Snape'a i spojrzał na czarne włosy. Niepewnie sięgnął dłonią i pogłaskał je. Snape drgnął lekko. Chyba jednak nie zrobił nic złego, bo nie usłyszał żadnej sarkastycznej uwagi. Przez chwilę bawił się krótszymi kosmykami przy karku, aż w końcu uniósł szczotkę i przesunął nią po całej długości włosów. Czując niedosyt, uniósł drugą dłoń i przesunął po świeżo rozczesanych pasmach. Były trochę tłuste, ale nie aż tak, by można było to uznać za niekomfortowe. Fascynowało go to, jak różnią się od jego. Były gładkie i układały się tak jak chciał. Miękko spływały na ramiona. Harry wpadł w pewnego rodzaju trans. Podniesienie szczotki, przesunięcie nią w dół, przeczesanie ręką włosów i znów uniesienie szczotki. Były to jednostajne i uspakajające ruchy. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że ta czynność może być tak relaksująca. Robiąc to, mógł swobodnie dotykać ramion, karku i szyi Snape'a, który co rusz przechylał głowę, by zapewnić mu lepszy dostęp. Był tak uległy, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy czasami jest też taki w łóżku. Czy pozwalał partnerowi przejąć od czasu do czasu kontrolę? Na samą myśl ogarnęła go gorączka, ale wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Gra toczyła się dalej, a oni musieli ją kontynuować. Usłyszeli, jak kostki toczą się po planszy, a pionek przesuwa po kolejnych polach.

_Jaką najgorszą wadę ujawniasz, będąc w związku?_

Snape uniósł głowę, żeby patrzeć na chłopaka podczas odpowiedzi. Jego włosy spłynęły luźno z dłoni Harry'ego, który spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Jestem zaborczy. Mój partner należy tylko do mnie. Nie toleruję zdrad, flirtu czy zabawy tylko po to, by wzbudzić zazdrość. Tylko ja mam prawo go dotykać, widzieć jego nagość i jak wygląda podczas orgazmu, gdy jest najbardziej odsłonięty.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Chciałbym do kogoś należeć — powiedział bez zastanowienia.

W oczach Snape'a pojawił się ogień, który został szybko ugaszony.

— Czy nie należysz już do kogoś? Do swoich przyjaciół? Innych osób? — Jego głos był beznamiętny.

— Nie tak. Przyjaciele to przyjaciele. Nie należymy do siebie. Spotykamy się, ale to nie tak. — Nie wiedział, jak to dokładnie wytłumaczyć, ale Snape najwyraźniej zrozumiał, co chce powiedzieć, bo kiwnął głową. — Co do innych, oni mnie nie obchodzą. Widzą we mnie Wybawcę, Złotego Chłopca, a ja jestem Harry. Tylko Harry.

Gdy skończył mówić, padło kolejne zadanie.

_Ocieraj się policzkiem i nosem o twarz kochanka, a potem poliż jego usta. _

— Będzie łatwiej, jeśli staniesz przede mną — powiedział z rozbawieniem Severus.

— Tak.

Harry odłożył szczotkę na stół i okrążył krzesło. Miał się ocierać o Snape'a jak kot. Rozbawiło go to i rozluźniło. Bez żadnych już skrupułów pochylił się i potarł policzkiem o twarz mężczyzny. Poczuł na niej zarost, ale dzięki zaklęciom golącym nie był kłujący. Harry uwielbiał magię. Zamruczał z przyjemności, gdy jego nos znalazł się w zagłębieniu między ramieniem a szyją. Zrobił gwałtowny wdech, kiedy poczuł, że Snape przyciąga jego biodra bliżej siebie. Stracił równowagę, opadł na kolana mężczyzny i objął go udami. To była bardzo… hmmm… erotyczna pozycja.

— Tak będzie nam wygodniej — Snape odpowiedział na nieme pytanie.

Może i wygodniej, a już na pewno bardziej ekscytująco. Przy każdym ruchu Harry ocierał się o mężczyznę całym ciałem. Sam nie wiedząc kiedy, zaczął mruczeć z rozkoszy. Jęknął niezadowolony, gdy Snape chwycił go za kark i odsunął. Harry nie mógł się skupić, było mu tak dobrze. A byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby nie mieli na sobie ubrań. Snape mówił coś, więc skupił się na jego ustach.

— Czas, żebyś wykonał ostatnią cześć tego zadania.

Ostatnią część? Ach tak, miał polizać usta, które teraz układały się w szyderczy uśmieszek.  
Obejmując dłońmi szyję mężczyzny, wystawił język i dotknął prawego kącika ust. Miał nadzieję, że Snape rozchyli wargi, by mógł go pocałować naprawdę, ale to się nie stało. Westchnął i polizał najpierw dolną, a później górną. Kusząc swoje szczęście, musnął jeszcze policzek.

— Coś za bardzo ci się spodobała ta zabawa. — Palce Snape'a boleśnie wbiły się w jego ciało.

— Każdy czerpie przyjemność z dotyku — odpowiedział, nie chcąc wyjawić prawdy, że to właśnie Snape go inspiruje.

— Czy robisz to z kimś innym? — Palce zacisnęły się mocniej.

— Nie. — Skrzywił się z bólu. — Przecież słyszałeś, jak mówiłem, że jestem…

— ...niewinny — dokończył za niego Snape, zabierając ręce.

— Tak.

Gdyby Harry mógł sobie pozwolić na nadzieję, uznałby, że mężczyźnie zależy na tym, by był prawiczkiem i żeby nikt go przed nim nie dotykał, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Snape zazdrosny? Jego myśli przerwało kolejne polecenie.

_Zanurz dłoń w winie i pozwól, by kochanek ją oblizał._

— Co? To nie fair! — krzyknął Harry, spoglądając na miseczkę z czerwonym winem, która pojawiła się na podłodze przy krześle. — Ciągle ja wykonuję zadania.

— Nie wyglądałeś na niezadowolonego. — Snape owinął ramię wokół jego pasa i pochylił się, żeby podnieść naczynie. Postawił je na stole i zanurzył w nim dłoń. — Dokonałeś wyboru. Rzuciłeś kostkami. Dokończymy grę. — Podsunął mu rękę do ust. — Liż.

— Bawisz się moim upokorzeniem. — Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek i polizał wnętrze dłoni. Winno było słodkie. Czuł pod językiem drobne blizny.

— Tak sądzisz? — Położył drugą dłoń na policzku chłopaka.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Snape zachłannie obserwował każdy jego ruch. Oddech mężczyzny przyśpieszył. Zadrżał i pchnął minimalnie biodrami, gdy język zahaczył o nadgarstek. Harry, zafascynowany tym zjawiskiem, powtórzył pieszczotę. Obserwował jak Snape mruży oczy. Obiecał sobie, że znajdzie sposób, by dotykać tego miejsca jak najczęściej, nawet jeśli Snape miałby go przekląć. Wspaniale było oglądać jak ten na co dzień zimny mężczyzna powoli traci nad sobą kontrolę. Jego biodra poruszały się nieznacznie, jakby nie chciał, żeby to zauważył, ale byli tak blisko, że Harry czuł erekcję naciskającą na jego pośladki. Miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko on był podniecony.

Po raz ostatni polizał powoli miejsce, gdzie pod cienką skórą bił puls, po czym zajął się jego palcami. Oblizywał je po kolei i wkładał do ust, by possać.

Oczy Snape'a były skupione na jego ustach, a drugą dłonią głaskał mu policzek. W pewnym momencie wysunął palce i pogładził nimi jego wargi.

— Żadnego doświadczenia, ale jaki entuzjazm. Szkoda, że nie masz go na moich zajęciach.

Gra uznała, że zadanie zostało ukończone i przesunęła pionek po planszy.

_Wyznaj partnerowi, co najbardziej lubisz w seksie._

— Chyba nie oczekują ode mnie odpowiedzi? — Harry pokręcił się nerwowo na kolanach Snape'a.

— To twoje zadanie, ale nie możesz odpowiedzieć, bo nigdy nie zaznałeś namiętności w objęciach kobiety.

— Mężczyzny — poprawił go Harry.

— Złoty Chłopiec jest zainteresowany mężczyznami. Jak ciekawie. Co by powiedzieli twoi przyjaciele, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że jesteś gejem?

— Nic. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Mogą być zaskoczeni, ale zaakceptują to. A co z tobą?

— Pytasz, jaką płeć preferuję? — Jedna z brwi Snape'a uniosła się do góry.

— Nie — obruszył się — co lubisz w seksie?

— Rimming.

— Rimming? — powtórzył, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał to określenie. — Co to jest?

— Połączenie seksu analnego i oralnego.

— Czy to w ogóle możliwe? — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— To stymulowanie odbytu partnera ustami poprzez całowanie, lizanie oraz wsuwanie do niego języka — wyjaśnił spokojnie, obserwując reakcję chłopaka.

— Sprawiłoby ci przyjemność lizanie mojego tyłka? — To mogło być przyjemnie? Dotykał się z przodu, ale z tyłu… Nie, to było zbyt dziwne.

— Tak. Jednak to zależy od tego czy kochankowie sobie ufają.

— Ty to lubisz, ale co z drugą osobą? Nie jest to dla niej dziwne? — Chciał wiedzieć wszystko o tym mężczyźnie. Co go wścieka, raduje i co sprawiłoby mu przyjemność w łóżku.

— Okolice odbytu są bardzo unerwione. Wiele osób czerpie ogromną przyjemność z jego stymulacji. — Przesunął dłonią po plecach Harry'ego aż do jego tyłka i nacisnął kciukiem wejście.

Harry uniósł się w górę, przytrzymując ramion mężczyzny, by uciec od tego dotyku.

— Ja… — Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć zostało przerwane przez kolejne polecenie.

_Powiedz, jak chcesz wziąć swojego partnera._

Harry zamarł. Co Snape teraz odpowie? Będzie zmyślał, czy może…

— W sali eliksirów, pochylonego nad moim biurkiem. Z rękami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, trzymającymi jego krawędź. Z opuszczonymi spodniami i bielizną, ale nadal w szacie. Podciągnąłbym ją do góry, przesunął dłonią wzdłuż twojego kręgosłupa aż do pośladków i uścisnął je — głos Snape'a był melodyjny, głęboki, kuszący i niosący obietnicę — potem rozsunął i pomasował odbyt. Ukląkłbym i przygotował cię językiem i palcami. Sprawiłbym, żebyś jęczał i błagał o więcej. Wtedy rozpiąłbym spodnie i wypełnił cię jednym ruchem. Nakryłbym twoje ciało swoim i, trzymając za biodra, posuwał mocno aż doszedłbyś z krzykiem i moim imieniem na ustach, a ja głęboko w tobie — zakończył, przyciągając chłopaka bliżej i ocierając ich erekcje o siebie. Harry jęknął, zaciskając powieki. Opisana scena byłą taka gorąca. On też tego chciał. Pragnął, by Snape go wziął. Naznaczył jako swojego. Tak! Och, Merlinie! Zadrżał intensywnie, dochodząc z cichym okrzykiem. Opadł ciężko na mężczyznę, zdyszany i z szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Drgnął, gdy poczuł zaklęcie czyszczące.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, otwierając oczy. Snape patrzył na niego z głodem w oczach. — Przepraszam. — Uniósł się i o jego brzuch otarła się erekcja mężczyzny. — Eeee… czy ja… — Machnął dłonią w stronę krocza, nie wiedząc jak dokładnie powinien sformować pytanie.

— Nie teraz. Nie jestem nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem. Nie potrzebuję natychmiastowego spełnienia.

— Ach tak. — Spuścił wzrok na wzwód Snape'a, i nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić; nawet jeśli było to głupie i niegrzeczne zachowanie.

_Pocałuj partnera. Namiętnie. _

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na profesora, który siedział wygodnie na krześle, rzucając mu bezgłośne wyzwanie. Nie byłby Gryfonem, gdyby go nie przyjął. Chwycił mężczyznę za włosy i przycisnął usta do wąskich warg. Pocałunek nie był idealny — przeszkadzały nosy i niewygodna pozycja, a w dodatku nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, by wiedzieć co robić.

Snape objął dłonią tył jego głowy i przekręcił tak, że teraz ich twarze były pod kątem.  
Harry oblizał jego wargi i Snape uchylił je, pozwalając, by wsunął język do środka. Harry jęknął głośno; wreszcie mógł pocałować swojego profesora tak, jak tego pragnął od dawna. Wsuwał i wysuwał język, liżąc wszystko, co mógł nim dosięgnąć. Zaczął poruszać biodrami i przy każdym przesunięciu erekcja mężczyzny ocierała się o jego tyłek. Hmmm… Być może Snape miał rację — stymulacja w tamtym miejscu mogła być przyjemna.

_Ugryź partnera._

Severus, odchylił mu głowę i zacisnął zęby na szyi. Harry, czuł ból, ale mieszał się on z przyjemnością. Nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, gdy Snape zaczął lizać, i całować ślad odciśnięty na delikatnej skórze.

— Zostanie znak — powiedział tuż przy jego szyi. Brzmiał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

— Chyba o to chodziło — odpowiedział Harry.

— Tak. — Mężczyzna pogładził szyję. — Będzie go widać — dodał.

Harry tego nie skomentował.

_Rozbierzcie się nawzajem._

Podczas gry Harry wyzbył się wstydu i zahamowań. Pragnął Snape'a, a skoro „Rozkosz" mu to umożliwiała, to nie miał zamiaru protestować.

Zsunął się z kolan Snape'a, poczekał aż ten również wstanie i zaczął rozpinać jego szatę. Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie, ale skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Skóra mężczyzny była bardzo blada i kontrastowała mocno z ciemnymi szatami. Zdobiły ją jeszcze bledsze blizny. Niektóre były zaróżowione, jakby dopiero się goiły.

Harry rozpiął ostatni guzik i zsunął ostrożnie szatę z ramion; opadła na ziemię. Snape był szczupły, ale nie wychudzony i miał ładnie zarysowane mięśnie.

Podziwiał je przez chwilę, po czym ukląkł, by rozwiązać i zdjąć buty, a następnie skarpetki. Nadal klęcząc, rozpiął mu spodnie i zaczął je powoli ściągać.

— Ostrożnie — ostrzegł go Snape. — Kiwnął głową i starając się nie urazić nabrzmiałego członka, zsunął je do końca. Snape nie miał nic pod spodem. Jego penis nie był zbyt długi, ale za to gruby. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł się w nim zmieścić. — Wstań. Teraz twoja kolej.

Snape pomógł mu stanąć na nogi i ściągnął z niego koszulkę, przesuwając dłońmi po odsłoniętej skórze. Później uklęknął i zdjął buty oraz skarpetki. Nadeszła kolej na dżinsy, ale Snape nie kontynuował. Harry zaczął się niecierpliwić.

— Czy coś się stało?

— Podziwiam. — Snape pogładził jego biodro, które zdobiły siniaki, powstałe przy wcześniejszej rozmowie. — Nikt nie wie, co ukrywasz pod tymi obszernymi szatami. — Rozpiął mu spodnie. — Ich strata — zsunął je wraz z bielizną — a moja… — Przerwało mu kolejne zadanie.

_Zawiąż kochankowi oczy i pocałuj pięć części jego ciała. Niech partner je wymieni, kiedy skończysz_

Obok nich pojawiła się czarna opaska. Snape podniósł ją.

— Gotowy? — spytał Harry'ego.

— Tak — odpowiedział, chociaż wolałby, żeby Snape dokończył wcześniejszą wypowiedź.  
Mężczyzna zdjął mu okulary i zasłonił oczy. Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy otoczyła go ciemność. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak narażony. Nagi i niewidomy. Mógł kierować się jedynie słuchem — co na niewiele się zdało, gdyż Snape poruszał się niczym kot — i dotykiem.

Niemal podskoczył, gdy poczuł pierwszy pocałunek, na swoim nadgarstku. Ledwo zarejestrował usta Snape'a, gdy poczuł kolejny dotyk. Każde miejsce, gdzie jego skóra została naznaczona wargami, płonęło. Pozbawiony zmysłu wzroku był bardziej wrażliwy na dotyk niż kiedykolwiek. Czuł się niczym ofiara, która wie, że gdzieś niedaleko znajduje się drapieżnik gotowy do ataku. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy poczuł ostatni pocałunek. Czekał napięty, zastanawiając się nerwowo czy mu się wydawało, czy to może było nieświadome muśnięcie i Snape pocałuje go zaraz gdzieś indziej? Ale mężczyzna zaczął rozwiązywać opaskę.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał, widząc ciemny rumieniec na twarzy Harry'ego.

— Tak — odpowiedział mu, zakładając z powrotem okulary. — Pocałowałeś mnie w prawy nadgarstek, szyję, pierś, brzuch…

— Dokładniej.

— W podbrzusze i… — Przygryzł wargę.

— I?

Snape uwielbiał go dręczyć.

— Mojego penisa. W główkę — dodał szybko, wiedząc, że mężczyzna chciał, żeby sprecyzował.

Przypomniał sobie ulotne uczucie jego dłoni na swojej męskości i gorące usta. Znowu miał wzwód.

— Dobry chłopiec — pochwalił go Snape.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak głupka.

— Nie śmiałbym.

Harry jakoś w to wątpił.

_Poliż każdą bliznę partnera._

Harry przyjrzał się dokładnie ciału Snape'a. Zdobiło go wiele blizn.

_Większą ich ilość._

Harry zachichotał, słysząc dodatkową informację. Zdegustowane prychnięcie Snape'a wcale nie pomogło.

— Chyba muszę wziąć się do roboty. — Polizał bliznę na ramieniu.

— Bezczelny chłopak — stwierdził Snape, chwytając go za włosy.

Trzymał mocno, ale nie blokował ruchów. Harry mógł więc swobodnie docierać językiem i ustami do każdej blizny, którą dostrzegł. Starał się to robić delikatnie, śledząc nierówności skóry koniuszkiem języka. Opadł na kolana, by sięgnąć do niżej położonych szram. Wciąż czuł rękę Snape'a na włosach.

Lizał blizny na brzuchu, gładząc dłońmi umięśnione uda, potem na podbrzuszu, kierując się do prawego uda. Była tam jedna długa blizna ciągnąca się od kolana w górę i znikająca między nogami. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć co ani kto zrobił tak paskudną bliznę.

Zaczął od dołu. Kiedy dotarł do jej końca, erekcja Snape'a otarła się o jego policzek. Poczuł pierwsze krople ejakulatu na skórze. Jego nos zaatakował piżmowy zapach podniecenia. Sięgnął dłonią do swojego członka. Kilka pociągnięć i mógłby dojść…

_Pocałuj pośladki kochanka._

— Wstawaj — nakazał Snape, ciągnąc go za włosy. Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie. — Oprzyj się o stół. — Pochylił się nad blatem i zadrżał, gdy rozgrzana skóra dotknęła chłodnego drewna. Chwycił krawędź mebla. Starał się przyjąć pozycję, którą mężczyzna opisał wcześniej.

— Bezczelny chłopak. — Snape klepnął go otwartą dłonią w tyłek. — Wiele ryzykujesz. — Pochylił się i pocałował pośladek. — Bardzo wiele. — Przeniósł usta na drugi.

_Pozwól partnerowi zrobić to, co najbardziej lubi w seksie._

Obaj zamarli. Harry dobrze pamiętał, co Snape lubi najbardziej. Pamiętał również, że twierdził, iż potrzeba do tego zaufania i bliskości.

— Harry? — Po raz pierwszy mężczyzna zwrócił się do niego po imieniu.

— Tak, możesz to zrobić. — Zacisnął palce na krawędzi stołu i przymknął oczy. Czekał na pierwszy dotyk.

— Rozluźnij się. Im bardziej będziesz spięty tym przyjemność mniejsza. — Ujął pośladki w dłonie i rozszerzył je. Miał teraz doskonały widok na wejście. Otoczył je kciukiem i Harry szarpnął się pod tym intymnym dotykiem. — Spokojnie.

Z doświadczenia wiedział, że za pierwszym razem osoby pieszczone są dość nerwowe. Pocałował pomarszczoną skórę. Chłopak poderwał biodra do góry, ale już nie uciekał. Wysunął język i polizał. Nie próbował jeszcze wtargnąć do środka, chciał go najpierw przyzwyczaić do samego dotyku. Masował dłońmi pośladki, całując i liżąc wejście. Wkrótce do jego uszu dotarły jęki i westchnienia. Uznał, że chłopak jest gotowy na kolejny krok. Wsunął język do środka.

— Cholera! — krzyknął Harry.

Miał w tyłku język i to wcale nie było nieprzyjemne. To było…. niesamowite. Jęcząc i drżąc, pchał biodrami w twarz Snape'a. Jego erekcja ocierała się o krawędź mebla, pobudzając go jeszcze mocniej. Krzyknął w proteście, gdy język zniknął, ale po chwili jęknął, gdy coś natarło na jego wejście.

— Zrelaksuj się — powiedział Severus.

Jego głos drżał nieznacznie. Był podniecony do granic możliwości. Wsunął pierwszy palec. Czuł, jak zaciskają się na nim mięśnie. Chłopak był ciasny i gorący. Starał się sprawić mu jak największą przyjemność, czerpiąc z tego równie wielką radość. Używał języka i kolejnych palców, by wydobyć z Harry'ego więcej pojękiwań, pisków i westchnień. Był zadziwiająco wrażliwy i głośny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się go wziąć w klasie, będzie musiał użyć mocnych zaklęć wyciszających.

Harry wił się na biurku, wypinając tyłek. Może zachowywał się śmiesznie, ale było mu tak dobrze, że wcale się tym nie przejmował. Gdy Snape dotknął czegoś w nim, krzyknął głośno, niemal zagłuszając głos ogłaszający koniec gry.

_Gratulacje! Wygrałeś!_

Snape zaczął się odsuwać, wyciągając palce.

— Nie! — zaprotestował Harry, sięgając do tyłu i łapiąc go za nadgarstek. — Proszę — jęknął.

— O co prosisz? — spytał dziwnie beznamiętnie Snape. — O to? — Wsunął palec głębiej i dotknął ponownie tego samego miejsca, które sprawiało, że Harry nie potrafił złożyć ani jednej spójnej myśli. — Tego chcesz? — Włożył kolejny palec. Mógł przestać, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby zrezygnował z czegoś, czego pragnął i było mu teraz ofiarowywane.

— Więcej — wydyszał Harry, chowając twarz w ramieniu. To było żenujące i jednocześnie podniecające.

— Więcej? Wiesz, o co prosisz?

— Tak. — Rozchylił nogi. Nie mógł ich już bardziej rozstawić. — Proszę. Naprawdę tego chcę. Od dawna — dodał cicho.

Palce zniknęły i Harry usłyszał szelest podnoszonych szat. Zaczął drżeć. Był takim głupcem. Snape robił to wszystko tylko dlatego, że chciał się uwolnić. A jego podniecenie to jedynie reakcja na dotyk. Jednak teraz, kiedy gra się skończyła, zostawi go. Tylko się ośmieszył, prosząc. Łzy zapiekły pod powiekami.

Nagle poczuł dłonie na swoim ciele, obracające go na plecy.

— Co robisz? — zapytał, gdy Snape uniósł jego biodra i wsunął pod nie złożoną szatę.

— To, o co prosiłeś. Chyba że rezygnujesz? — Patrzył na niego zachłannie i głaskał jego podbrzusze, muskając długimi palcami erekcję. — Czego chcesz? — Pochylił się i pocałował go lekko. — Czego pragniesz?

— Ciebie. — Chwycił Snape'a za włosy i przyciągnął do dłuższego pocałunku. — Pragnę ciebie — powiedział, gdy ich usta się rozdzieliły.

— Tak będzie ci wygodniej — wyjaśnił, chwytając nogi chłopaka i owijając się nimi w pasie. — Ale nie mamy żadnego nawilżacza, więc będzie bolało. — Popchnął biodrami, naciskając główką na wejście.

— Nie obchodzi mnie. Chcę cię poczuć w sobie. — Zacisnął dłonie na długich włosach i napiął mięśnie nóg, przyciągając Snape'a bliżej. Zamknął oczy i stłumił krzyk, gdy szeroki członek wtargnął w niego. To wcale nie było przyjemne, tylko cholernie bolesne.

— Harry, Harry — usłyszał — otwórz oczy. — Pokręcił głową, jęcząc. — Chcę je zobaczyć. Otwórz. — Mężczyzna nie rezygnował. Harry uchylił powieki. W jego zielonych oczach było widać ból. — Spokojnie. Oddychaj głęboko. Zaraz będzie lepiej. — Wycofał się odrobinę i wsunął z powrotem. Harry sapnął. — Oddychaj. — Miękki głos i delikatny dotyk na szyi, policzkach oraz powolne, płytkie ruchy sprawiły, że się rozluźnił i przyzwyczaił do nowego uczucia. — Tak, właśnie tak.

Severus pogłębił penetrację i Harry zaczął czerpać z tego przyjemność. Unosił biodra, by wyjść naprzeciw pchnięciom, jęcząc głośno. Snape objął dłonią jego stwardniałego na powrót członka i obciągał powoli, przyśpieszając ruchy bioder. Posapywanie i jęki mieszały się z dźwiękiem uderzania ciała o ciało. Ręce Harry'ego przeniosły się z włosów Severusa na jego plecy. Drapał je w ekstazie, gdy szczytował, krzycząc.

Czując piekące zadrapania, Snape jeszcze bardziej zwiększył siłę i tempo pchnięć. Harry obserwował jego twarz, gdy wbił się po raz ostatni i doszedł z gardłowym jękiem. Zadrżał, kiedy poczuł w sobie gorącą spermę. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego twarzy, która wygładziła się po orgazmie. Wyglądał o wiele młodziej, gdy się nie krzywił.

Snape skupił na nim wzrok, wysuwając się. Harry sapnął, czując się nagle pusty. Wrócił też ból. Wiedząc, że to już koniec, zaczął się podnosić.

— Nie ruszaj się — nakazał Severus, sięgając po różdżkę. — Muszę cię uzdrowić.

— Co? — Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył na swoich udach krew. — Och.

Severus zrobił skomplikowany ruch różdżką i wypowiedział zaklęcie, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, a krew zniknęła. Starał się ukryć rozczarowanie. Najwyraźniej wszystko się skończyło. Dostał to, co chciał: seks z Severusem Snape'em. Zeskoczył ze stołu i krzywiąc się lekko, sięgnął po ubrania.

— Co robisz? — Snape stanął przed nim.

— Myślałem, że mam już iść.

— Uważasz, że pozwolę, by ktoś cię zobaczył w takim stanie?

— A co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem? — Uniósł buntowniczo podbródek. Jeśli Snape chce zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło, to jego sprawa. On nie będzie udawał, że to nie miało miejsca.

Snape zmrużył oczy. Chłopak miał zmierzwione włosy i spuchnięte usta. Na szyi widniał ślad jego zębów. Skórę miał zarumienioną, a oczy błyszczące. Wrażliwy nos Snape'a mógł wyczuć na nim zapach nasienia. Harry wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie przeżył satysfakcjonujący seks.

— Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by ktoś cię teraz zobaczył. Pamiętaj, że jestem bardzo zaborczy.

— Masz na myśli…? Że my...?

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie zauważyłem twojego szczeniackiego zauroczenia.

— To nie jest szczeniackie zauroczenie! — odparł gwałtownie.

— Teraz to wiem. — Przesuwał kciukiem po jego wargach. — Gra „Rozkosz" nie może być rozpoczęta, gdy uczestnicy nie pożądają się, a ich intencją jest skrzywdzenie kochanka. Kolejnym warunkiem jest to, że muszą coś do siebie czuć. Szacunek, fascynację, miłość. Nie zapominaj, że gra jest dla par.

Nic dziwnego, że Snape był spokojny, gdy zostali uwiezieni w bańce. Wiedział, co się dzieje.

— To znaczy, że jesteśmy parą? — Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Jeśli dasz radę być z oślizgłym mistrzem eliksirów, który chce cię posiadać w każdym aspekcie. — Cofnął palec, gdy Harry go ugryzł.

— Zawsze lubiłem wyzwania. — Uśmiechnął się i dotknął krocza mężczyzny.

— Bezczelny bachor.

koniec


End file.
